


Skin

by cosmaria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Sans Needs A Hug, Touching, reader is an adult, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmaria/pseuds/cosmaria
Summary: Sans wants a lot of things he can't have.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I'm sort of late to the fandom-- well, not really. I've actually been a low-key lover of this whole game since I first came across it a couple of years ago, but I've recently fallen in love with it all over again. Sans is obviously my favourite character and so, this will be the place where I share what mess comes along in my head.
> 
> But without any further rambling, I hope you enjoy my very first Undertale drabble!

By the time you roll in through the front door, it's already 11:15 in the dead of night. The sun has long gone to sleep and the moon has taken its place. Lights are off in all rooms, the curtains are closed, carefully tucked behind the radiator. Everything is calm, peaceful, and the only sound filling the space is the floorboards creaking beneath your feet after you slip your shoes off. After removing your coat and carefully hanging it from the hook, you reach for the door lock and twist.  _Click._ Another sound to fill the quiet space. Out of everyone in the house, you least expect Sans to still be awake since that lazy bones is always the first to doze off within any opportunity that arises. Still, it would be nice to see his face before you go to sleep. His face makes your heart feel warmer.

You sigh, inwardly cursing the aches that travel through your bones and muscles, from shoulders to legs, from fingers to toes. Many people seem to forget that factory work isn't the most laid back job in the world,  _but_ , it brings money into your pocket, food on the tables - it offers the security you and everyone else needs.

With lazy, rather heavy steps, your feet carry you through the living room and while you rub the exhaustion further into your eyes, something pops up from the couch, having your heart skip a beat and your feet coming to a standstill.

_What?_

Turning your head in the direction of the sudden movement, you see a pair of familiar eye sockets glowing a faint blue to illuminate the room. It's Sans.

"I didn't hear you come in," Sans' deep voice hits your ears and you immediately smile with a softness only he can bring out of you. "What time is it?" He asks, dragging you out of your momentary haze.

"There's a clock on the wall, Sans. I think you know what time it is."

Amusement tickles at your voice and he chuckles, leaning over the armrest to turn the small table lamp on. The living room lights up with a gentle, yellow glow and you admire Sans' form with much more ease than you had in the pitch blackness. There's an odd silence circling around you both. He just kind of sits there, tapping his knuckles against the wood of the small coffee table. Eventually, you make the first move and that move is right towards the couch. You take a seat beside him and sink back into the cushions.

"Why are you still up? Of everyone, I least expected you to greet me home," You're teasing him and he knows it. "It's nice, though... I'm not gonna complain." You stretch your legs out in front of you, hanging your feet in mid-air and wiggling your toes within your socks.

"I was waitin' for you, of course," Sans says it as if it's the most obvious fact in the universe. But the truth is, he's never waited up for you like this before. The hundreds of times you've come home from work this late, he's already been in bed, asleep and snoring the time away with every tick of the clock. You nod nevertheless, finding the gesture very sweet.  _He is very sweet._

Another silence creeps in and while a part of it feels mildly awkward, the other part remains calm, though you each take part in your own out of place body movements - tapping knuckles and wriggling toes. 

"I missed you today," He expresses and from the corners of your eyes, you can tell he's embarrassed by this statement. "I mean, I miss ya every day, but today... especially." Sans leans back into the couch with the same slouchy manner as you have, his head turns and he's watching you. So, you turn your head and watch him right back.

_You both laugh._

In all honesty, you don't have a clue how to react to his words. Sans is hardly the most expressive type and everyone that knows the crazy bones comes to the same conclusion: Sans is closed off, doesn't know what to do with his feelings and that's alright. There are always people to help him along with that. What you could do is say,  _'I missed you too,'_ or  _'I think of you a lot,'_ but neither option springs to mind and you end up asking a question before your brain can even register it.

"Why do you feel like that?"

A long pause presses into the both of you, Sans recoils gently at the question, turning his head to once again face the switched off television. For a moment, you wonder if your question was too... straightforward for him but after a little while longer, he answers and you listen with every atom in your body.

"Because... I feel... _somethin'_ towards you," He croaks, "I think about you a lot. You're always creepin' into my skull, tearin' my mind away from other things-- other insignificant things." Suddenly his fingers are twisting around each other, you can see his restless joints squirming, battling as if he wants to do something. You suppress the urge to take the hand closest to you and carry on listening.

_But you can't really hear past the rapid thumping in your ears, your chest... the fluttering in your stomach._

"Lately I've been thinkin' about what it would be like... if I were human-- if I were normal and...  _If I had skin like you do._ "

The last part confuses you to the point of furrowing your brows. You sit up straight, swinging your legs around until they're resting on the couch, crossed. Yes, it is a very peculiar thing for Sans to say, stuttering and evident nerves aside. You understand what he's getting at, of course, but why now? Now of all the times of day? Perhaps the reason lies in the fact that everything-- everyone else is asleep. Nobody can hear him aside from you and... that's what he's always wanted.

The possibilities are endless but now isn't the time to be piling them all together, because Sans still isn't finished.

"Maybe if I were human, you'd be interested in me, uh, like  _that_. I'd be able to kiss you good morning and goodnight. When you're feeling cuddly, I'd be softer to hold and not just a lump of hard bones." He shrugs, the collar of his white t-shirt slipping down his shoulder a little. "It's all stupid, all a big dream I've created in my head but- but it's nice to dream, ain't it?" 

_So this is his confession?_

It's a bit of a messy one and even you can't deny that, but the sentiment is all there. You're quiet. Simply because you're having a hard time processing all the information Sans has just balled up and given to you. Maybe he takes the silence as a bad sign? You don't know for sure but when he begins to slide off of the couch to stand up, your hand reaches out and stops him. 

"Wait," You whisper, smiling slightly. "You can't just go saying those things and then leave me for your bed. I'd feel betrayed." With a grin on your face, you scoot closer, relief blasting through you after hearing his chuckle. "The truth is; I wouldn't be interested in you if you were human."

Lord, that came out quite a lot less positive that you'd hoped, Sans' small breath of  _'oh...'_ has you shaking your head rapidly.

"No-no-no, I don't mean it like that," It's time to keep cool and recover. "What I mean is... a human Sans wouldn't be the one I've grown so fond of." That's right. "I'm very fond of you, Sans. More than you could even begin to imagine, or maybe not-- but I like you," You beam at him. " _Like that."_ Finding courage and determination, you reach both arms out and wrap them around Sans' boney form. You always did find it funny how his loose clothing makes him look like he holds a pot belly. The little illusion almost makes hugging him feel softer. He's tensed up in your arms, thin limbs stiff and motionless, but only for a moment. Soon enough, he relaxes into your touch and his long arms shift with his whole body so that he can hold you too. The embrace is warm and with your eyes closed, you can still see a vibrant glow of blue from behind your eyelids.

_You've reached his soul._

Not another word is spoken. Words aren't necessary when two souls are melding into one. Maybe this bond will only last tonight and in the morning, things might be awkward. No matter what the outcome may be - it won't change the fact that you found comfort in Sans as he too, found comfort in you.

...

Quite literally, since you both drift off to sleep on the couch, curled up against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope those who came along to read this enjoyed the story!
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
